Ultra Violet's Spirit Thingy
This is how Ultra Violet's Spirit Thingy goes in Lord Zedd's Revenge. then see Ultra Violet in a cave standing on a small alter with a column behind her and her arms were strapped to its arms. There were two guys standing at her sides. In front of Ultra Violet was a large cauldron that had a bluish white glow emitting form it and there was a glowing green cavern beneath it Ultra Violet: You snuck up on me you jerk! Let me out! hears laughing as Bolg appears approaches her Bolg: Ultra Violet. Welcome. Ultra Violet: Who are you?! Bolg: I am Bolg, son of Azog the Defiler, and nephew of Mac Grimborn. Ultra Violet: I never knew he had a nephew. Bolg: He was wise to hide it from you. Ultra Violet: You used that?! Bolg: Now my father's return is complete. Ultra Violet: Azog. Bolg: Yes, and now I am delivering your body. Ultra Violet: To who? Bolg: Lord Zedd, my emperor. Ultra Violet: Lord Zedd?! Bolg: Once he gets what he wants, he'll use your body to become an unstoppable force. Ultra Violet: What are you gonna do to me? Bolg: Merely to remove your spirit thingy. Ultra Violet: Then what? Bolg: Then Iron Baron and the Omega will be working for him. Ultra Violet: herself Oh, my gosh. goes to the controls did nothing and moves some levers which activated a claw. The claw slowly begins to move in her direction and Ultra Violet becomes concerned. The claw moves closer and closer to her and shines a light in her face Ultra Violet: nervously This can't be good. then becomes scared as the claw moved toward her chest Ultra Violet: No, no no no no no no no, oh no. claw reaches into her chest and a bright bluish white light shined from it while Ultra Violet screams in fear and agony Ultra Violet: NOOOO! scream echoes throughout the cave as the claw extracts her soul, her protoplasmic head, and it holds her by her "tail" as she floated in place with her hair floating at her sides while her body layed limply in place on the alter as her lifeless head hung in place its eyes closed, now just an empty husk with no life in it. Ultra Violet is now a floating bluish white protoplasmic head staring at her own lifeless body. She floats up and down with her hair floating at her sides while the claw holds her "tail" from behind. The claw slowly begins pulling Ultra Violet's protoplasm back as she stares at her lifeless body and gasps in shock. She turns her head right, then left as she tries to turn to face the one controlling the claw Ultra Violet's protoplasm: Hey, put back my spirit thingy! claw moves up while Ultra Violet shook her head with a bit of distress while her hair floats forward Ultra Violet's protoplasm: That is so uncool! claw continues moving to the cauldron as Ultra Violet wiggles a bit and whines Ultra Violet's protoplasm: And you're messing up my hair! laughs evilly claw stops moving and Ultra Violet looks down and shows a bit of fear as she was only a few inches above the cauldron. She looks down to see that it was full of liquid and that in it was a small, slow moving, whirlpool of souls that seemed to go on forever. It soon became clear that they were about to put her in with the rest of the souls they had stolen from females Ultra Violet's protoplasm: You're a jerk! Capital J-E-… claw quickly moves down and she lets out a cry as it dunks her protoplasm into the cauldron causing a small splash. She drowns in the sea of souls Ultra Violet's protoplasm: Erk! smirks Zedd appeared before him Lord Zedd: I am Lord Zedd. Identify yourself. Bolg: Excellency, surely you remember me, Bolg, your faithful servant. Lord Zedd: Ah, yes, Bolg, spawn of Azog the Defiler. Bolg: I serve and obey you only. Lord Zedd: Your style leads me to believe that you will serve me well. Bolg: Yes. Lord Zedd: And for that, you are promoted in the rank of Supreme Commander of my army. Bolg: Thank you, Lord Zedd. I am honored. You will not regret it. Lord Zedd: See that I don't. Now, use Ultra Violet's body so that one of my monsters can possess it and use it for my army. Bolg: Yes, Master. claw rises out of the water while one of the creatures that attacked the night before climbs out of the cavern beneath the cauldron. The creature grins evilly as it walks up to Ultra Violet's now vacant body and grabs her chin and tilts her lifeless head up and opens her mouth. As the creature moves her head up, it moves its fingers of its right hand, which was in front of Ultra Violet's face and chuckles evilly while it holds her head up with its index finger under her chin as Ultra Violet's body moves upward, the creature's arm suddenly begins to evaporate and the mist flows into Ultra Violet's mouth and the creature growls a bit as its face did the same thing and enters her mouth. Ultra Violet's body moves and twitches and her restrained hands move and her stomach makes strange noises as the rest of the monster's body transforms into a dark mist and flows into her mouth. The rest of the mist enters her mouth which then closes and her eyes open as her body was now possessed by the creature as it stared forward with its eyes narrowed in a demonic expression. The creature in Ultra Violet's body looks right then left through its new eyes. The two men standing at the sides of Ultra Violet's body walk forward and release the latches that restrain Ultra Violet's arms and the creature moved them down and stood still for a moment. The creature then turns to the man at its right Possessed Ultra Violet: (male voice) Akodu. the man at its left Mikenopa. creature moves Ultra Violet's arms out to its sides and the two of them help it down from the alter and it starts walking away in its new body. The demon in Ultra Violet's body exits the cave with the two men following behind Lord Zedd: Excellent. It's only a matter of time before Iron Baron and the Omega become my servants.